


Safe and Loved

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: A little thing I wrote post 5x16.Robin, Regina and Peanut have a little family time in the Underworld (and the first time Regina holds the baby).





	

When they arrive back at the Charmings’ apartment, no one else is there. Privacy has been in limited supply and she’s glad that the three of them will have a little bit of alone time, a little time to connect and a little bit of normalcy.

She takes off her coat and tosses it over the back of the chair, watching as Robin holds his daughter, swaying back and forth and she gurgles and coos. His eyes are soft and kind, so full of tenderness and love. It warms her heart to see him this way and it reminds her of the man she met in the Enchanted Forest, the doting father she’s fallen so completely in love with.

The three of them settle together on the couch and she curls into Robin’s side. “She’s so beautiful,” Regina murmurs with a soft sigh as she adjusts the pink fleece blanket around the little girl as she looks down adoringly at her.

“I agree completely,” he replies as a proud smile stretches across his lips as the baby girl scrunches her face and yawns, clamping her little fingers into fists as she stretches out her arms.

“Oh, _look_ at those _dimples_ …”

“Adorable, I know,” Robin says, looking up at Regina and chuckling softly. “She’s going to have to grow into them, I think.” Regina laughs—quiet and soft so that she doesn’t startle the baby—and she combs her fingers over the light wisps of hair atop the little girl’s head. “Do you want to hold her?”

Regina looks up and a slow smile tugs at the corner of her mouth, “I’d _love_ to.”

His smile deepens as he transfers the small girl into her arms, helping to arrange her and her blanket. Regina feels her breath catch in her throat when the baby looks up at her and she feels her heart swell as Robin’s arm slips around her shoulders. Everything about this moment feels so right.

“Ohh, I’ve missed this feeling,” she says, turning to look at Robin, as she settles the girl in her arms.

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

She nods, leaning in and kissing the top of the baby’s head. Pulling back a little, she laughs and looks back at Robin, who’s watching her with soft, curious eyes. “She smells like forest.”

He chuckles softy in reply and presses a kiss into her hair as he cuddles closer to them, resting his head atop hers as she turns her attention back to the baby girl in her arms.

“Hi, there, little one,” she coos as she looks down at the little bundle of pink in her arms, again stroking her silky wisps of hair. “Are you glad to be here with us? Because we are very glad to have you here—we’re glad to have you safe and sound,” she says in a quiet, sing-song voice. Her fingers trail to the baby’s cheek, gently stroking her soft, warm skin. She hesitates for only a moment before lifting her fingers just above the small scrape near the girl’s cheekbone and soon a soft purple glow radiates from the tips of her fingers. The baby’s eyes widen a little, mesmerized by the glow—and when it fades, the small scrape on her cheek is gone.

She feels Robin press another kiss into her hair and feels a surge of emotion—and suddenly, she understands. She’s falling in love.


End file.
